


Lab notes 1

by Tiefling_Writes



Series: Project Achilles [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Dorian is actually never mentioned by name, Electrocution, Human Experimentation, Kinda...?, No Blood, Victor isn't actually a doctor, Waterboarding, attempted drowning, attempted incineration, but how many blonde twinks that can't die are there roaming around anyway?, it's too messy to clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefling_Writes/pseuds/Tiefling_Writes
Summary: A snippet of lab notes from Mr Frankensteins notebook
Series: Project Achilles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Lab notes 1

‘Subject shows remarkable regenerative capabilities.’ Screams and crackling electricity drowned out pencil scratching against paper. 

A young man, barely out of his late teens, sat strapped to a chair. He was slumped forward as far as the thick leather straps would allow, breaths coming in quick, short gasps, bright blue eyes blown wide. Golden locks of hair were soaked with sweat, plastered to the youth’s pallid face. Even in his agony, there was a certain quality of ever-present beauty about him; an angel falling from grace. 

Calculating eyes took everything in and, as if satisfied with the current observations, the doctor flipped a switch. 

Screams filled the laboratory once more.

-

‘Drowning seems to have no long term effect on the subject.’ 

Sometime during the week, the doctor had acquired a decently sized tank, one that other scientists would use for transporting aquatic creatures like seals or dolphins. He liked to think his test subject was far more interesting than any old walrus. 

The golden-haired youth beat furiously at the tank's lid, which had several weights keeping it down. His actions only grew more frantic as the minutes slipped by, even as he started to take on water. 

Soon he lay floating in the tank, his last bit of oxygen escaping before his lungs seemed to fill again and a fresh panic set into his eyes. 

‘Oxygen returns to the subject's lungs after drowning.’

-

‘The subject's flesh does not burn.’ 

A makeshift pyre stood tall and crude, the young man stayed tied there, clothes tattered and charred. A cravat hung around his neck in shreds.

It seemed ironic to the onlooking scientist, so much so that he allowed himself a chuckle. Witches used to be burned, now it seemed like they refused to. 

More tinder and fuel was added to the pyre, a match was lit and dropped onto the pile. There were no screams this time, but thrashing and choking. Dark plumes of smoke clung to the subject's eyes and tongue, eliciting quiet, strained, choking sounds. 

The doctor let the fire run its course.

-

The doctor lit a candle in his study and reached for an empty leather bound notebook. He allowed himself to breathe in the scent of new paper, before dipping a quill into a well of ink and writing in a messy cursive on the first page, ‘ _ Project Achilles’ _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to Lils_20 for helping me with tagging this fic and also with the beginning ideas of the Project Achilles AU. She's been supplying me with a plethora of ways to make Dorian suffer <3


End file.
